Electronic devices are being utilized with more frequency to conduct various types of transactions and exchanges of information. Tokens can be used as part of the transactions where the tokens are packets of information. However, these transactions require security due to the concern of fraud and theft.
Unfortunately tokens are often not secure. A picture of a token on one user's device could be taken by another device and replicated for fraudulent use. A malicious application could obtain the token information that is stored in the device and replicate it on a second device. A malicious application could obtain the token information and pass it to a third party that could replicate the token. This replicated token could then be used in place of the original.